Changes
by yeuxdessirene
Summary: Tonks/Hermione - It began with a fumbled first time. An auror and a bookworm, meet. One Shot.


He doesn't know, that when she cums, her hair changes to the most vibrant shade of fuchsia. He doesn't know that when she looks you in the eye at the height of her orgasm, her eyes flash colors, the pupils staying in focus as she looks into your chocolate brown orbs. He doesn't know what its like to watch your body, overridden in pleasure, change; your Metamorphmagus genes taking over as you slip in and out of identities, your skin pigment changing, from light to dark, and back. Your hair starts at the lightest shade of pink, and working it's way to your trade mark pink as you climax. He doesn't know what it's like to really see your reddened nipples, so aroused by your meek mensurations.

And frankly, you didn't know till now either.

You didn't plan on this happening. Tonks was assigned to protect you as you took a short trip to Diagon Alley. When you returned to Grimmauld's place, you find most have retired for an evening nap; Ron being Ron, without you or Harry, who isn't here to entertain him, sleeps a lot now, but the house is eerily quiet. You and Tonks exchange a look, and she decides to go to your room with you.

Ginny isn't there, but down in the kitchen with her mother, and you find yourself glad. You need a little break from the girl; her nagging questions about your feelings for Ron

are starting to push your buttons.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Tonks asks, as Hermione had gone quiet a moment before. Hermione, nervously drops her bag, and a few books topple out. After bending down and scooping them up, she straightens up.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Tonk looks at her. She's never really noticed Hermione until now. She studies the bookworm. Hermione is graced with a petite frame, her bushy locks, Tonks realizes aren't bushy, but thick spirals of curls, long tendrils of brown sugar colour hair. Tonks reaches and brushes a stray strand out of Hermione's eyes.

There's just something about Tonks, Hermione decides. She doesn't know if it's her fascination with her genetic ability, or just her personality, but there is just something about her. As Tonks fingers brush across her cheek, electricity flows through her epidermis. It was never like this with Victor, she decides.

And so Hermione takes a chance. She's read everything there is to know, of course, about lesbians, she's thought about it too, in a purely educational way, she's always told her self. Hermione places a kiss on the pulse point on Tonks wrist.

They meet each other's lips, seconds later, petite frame against petite frame, and Hermione finds her hands on either side of Tonks face, and her tongue some where in her mouth. Is that magic in the room building? She doesn't care; this metamorphmagus' teeth are nibbling her bottom lip and she can hardly remember how they got here.

For a bookworm, she has a passion about lust, Tonks decides. Tonks has been with women before (how could she not have been she can alter her appearance to their wildest fantasy?), but it's never been like this. She knows Hermione is inexperienced, and yet the bookish girl is giving Remus a serious run for his money.

She's never taken anyone's clothes off before. But Hermione knows better then to think that this time, her first time, will be filled with Romance, and expects to make mistakes. Her hands slide Tonks' robe off, it hits the floor with a muffled thump, and Hermione's lips trail down Tonks' slender neck, as her fingers work the buttons on Tonks' jeans. As soon as they're undone, She glances at Tonks, mocha eyes looking up at her, as she lets her finger tips slide around the hem of Tonks' shirt.

Tonks is genuinely surprised. The smartest witch of her age is a bit of a seductress. Or maybe it's because she has no idea what's she's doing, but does that well. Tonks feels Hermione's fingers at her stomach, and sees her eyes baring into her. She leans forward and kisses her, hard, as Hermione's nimble fingers begin to lift her shirt up, and Tonks' hands push her jeans down.

Of course Hermione's seen a women's body before. From locker rooms to showers to sharing a dorm room with four other girls for the last five years, she has seen the female body. However, this does not prepare her for Tonks. Auror training as ripped her muscles to perfection, There are hard angles everywhere, Hermione decides as she cautiously runs hands over curves. And yet, Tonks is able to remain somewhat feminine. Her body is muscular, but not overdeveloped. There is still a softness, a grace to every inch of her skin. Hermione's fingers gently brush the sides of Tonks breasts, and shivers erupt all over her elegant body. Hermione is taken back.

"Did I do that?" She whispers, a small smile slipping across her lips. She's always done things right the first time. Tonks grins, before murmuring a simple incantation that removes Hermione of all her troublesome clothes.

"Magic," Tonks sighs, "is useful, in all situations." Hermione giggles. Tonks brings her close, and their breaths catch as their breasts graze each other. Hermione gasps because of the new feeling, the new experience that is being stored in her memory, and Tonks by the pure eroticism of the soft skin that is Hermione's breasts.

And then the are enveloped within each other. Falling back on the small twin sized bed, brown and pink hair mix, as Tonks more experienced hands begin to make quick work of the teenage girl. Hermione is overblown with feeling. Tonks leaves languid kisses traveling down Hermione's navel to her clit, before beginning to suckle the small nub. Hermione explodes. Her fingers tangle within Tonks short crop of pink hair, and on a particularly long lick, she shudders with a release. Tonks swiftly switches to her hands, finger tips begin to play with the nub, prolonging her orgasm, as her fingers plunge into her. She find her little bookworm to, as she expected, be tight.

Hermione sees stars, but her mind is reeling, and the overwhelming urge to return the favour becomes rampant. Her analytical tendencies have memorized Tonks practices moves, and she slides out from underneath Tonks, her hangs begin to move as a flurry of caresses. She pauses for a moment, as her fingers dip in the curls of Tonks' sex. Tonks understands.

"You'll be fine love, I promise." She whispers, and kisses her one last time as Hermione's fingers begin to work her. Tonks is gripping the long busy curls, and she moans, _"Hermioneeee.". _Hermione brings her to a shattering edge, and lets her explode.

The night continues. Young lovers explore timid ministrations and Hermione learns that Tonks, as she climaxes, changes. Tonks learns that a meek bookworm can learn rather quickly, and that being a perfectionist is necessarily a bad thing.

Later, with Remus, Tonks cannot help but think about how he cannot seem to know her body as she does. She loves him, and yet, the passion lacks.

Years later, after Tonks' death, and Hermione's marriage, she pretends that Ron brings her to the edge.


End file.
